


Familiar Behavior

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Free - The Second Generation [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Children of Characters, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru notices that their daughter's behavior is rather familiar, and points it out to Makoto. They agree that it is similar, and discuss how to handle it as Akane seems to struggle with a problem that they remember dealing with all too well at her age.</p>
<p>It looks like Akane Nanase has fallen for her childhood friend, Riku Hazuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE DRAFTED MY SHIP BABIES AND OMG I'M ALREADY TOO ATTACHED. I EVEN ORGANIZED WHO I SHIP WITH THE SHIP BABIES. I AM TOO INVESTED AND I DON'T EVEN CARE.
> 
> ...If I end up creating the ship babies' ship babies though, I may need to seek a bit of help.
> 
> Okay so obviously Akane is Makoto and Haru's. Riku, as implied at the end, is Rei and Nagisa's. Chika (I am only mentioning this for the sake of avoiding questions) is Sousuke and Momo's. Chika has a brother and there's also a Rintori son but they aren't mentioned here.

It was shockingly easy for Haru to spot. Maybe because he'd seen the signs once before. Though last time, he hadn't paid attention to it, as he hadn't allowed himself to hope at the time that his feelings could ever be reciprocated.

But now, his daughter, Akane was exhibiting a familiar attitude and behavior. It was a subtle change, but it was there, and it didn't take long for Haru to figure out what his daughter was dealing with.

"Makoto, help me with the dishes" he stated to his husband, knowing that he would understand that they needed to discuss something in private. Sure enough, Makoto agreed readily, his green eyes curious and worried as he wondered what Haru wanted to discuss, or if it was bad.

"Akane, Chika, Riku, would you three go get into your pajamas please? When Haru and I are done we'll all watch the move together, okay?"

Akane agreed, speaking for her two friends before standing and challenging them to race her to her room. The three girls ran down the hall, and the two men heard Chika's victorious cheering while Riku's voice sounded like she was accusing the orange-haired girl of cheating. Makoto and Haru shared a chuckle as they carried the dishes into the kitchen to be washed.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked, immediately cutting to the chase.

"I don't think anything is particularly  _wrong_ , I just wanted to know if Akane's behavior lately is only in my head... Or have you noticed it too?"

Makoto frowned thoughtfully.

"You'll have to be specific. I haven't noticed anything particularly outstanding"

Haru wondered how he should say it.

"It isn't really different. But that might be because it's happening slowly... Like with you"

"Me?" Makoto repeated, sounding confused.

"Yeah. When you started acting like this, it started so slowly and subtlely that I never even noticed the change"

Haru took a glance at Makoto's face. His eyes were narrowed just slightly as he seemed to figure out what Haru was trying to say.

"Which one?"

Haru knew what he meant. Akane only hung around two of her friends often enough for Haru to have noticed such a change.

"Riku, I think. She seems to be just slightly more upset when Riku's unable to stay the night than when Chika's unable. Her shoulders droop a bit more, and her smile is more forced"

Makoto was silent for a moment, contemplating Haru's words.

"Yeah... I guess I've noticed. Why are you telling me about it though? Is there an issue I'm not seeing?"

"No issue. I just wanted to know if you've seen it"

As Haru rinsed the final dish and passed it to Makoto to dry, there was a moment of silence.

"How do we handle it?" Haru asked softly. ' _How did your parents handle it'_ is what he meant. Makoto understood the hidden message.

"My mom and dad started by letting me know it was okay and natural, though they never outright said it. Just casual mentions of friends they had who were in my situation, whether it regarded my sexual orientation or relationship with my crush. It made me more comfortable when I told them. Maybe we could tell Akane about how we ended up together, too"

"That's a good idea" Haru muttered. Makoto had finished drying the final dish, but neither of them moved.

"We might want to mention it to Rei and Nagisa, too. See if they've noticed any changes in Riku's behavior" Makoto suggested. Haru nodded, his face thoughtful as he considered how and when to bring up such a topic.

"Let's go watch the movie with them" Haru said, not wanting the girls to run in and demand to know why they were taking so long. Makoto nodded in agreement, and they went out to the living room, immediately bombarded by the girls' screaming for them hurry up and play the movie. They sat down, letting the thirteen-year-olds get comfortable on the floor before starting the movie.

Haru took note of how Akane was leaning closer to Riku than Chika, and shared a knowing look with his husband.


End file.
